With the increased population of sport utility vehicles and minivans, vehicle users have found a need for transferring groceries and other items from the vehicle to a home. Repeated trips are typically necessary in doing so. Typical two-wheeled dollies are not suitable for such items, especially since stacking sacks and other items is both undesirable and often impossible. Various carts have been proposed, yet none offer the unique problem solving features of the present apparatus.